elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Shanghai STEP elevator fixtures
This is a guide of some notable STEP elevator fixtures. These fixtures are mostly used in both major elevator companies and generic elevator companies in modern days. Even the elevators are installed by their own company.STEP Traction Elevator at Rose Mansion, Tsim Sha Tsui, Kowloon, Hong Kong 2000s to present Buttons EB111 EB111 are small stainless steel rounded buttons with illuminating halo and floor numbers/symbols. These buttons are commonly found in the generic (and sometimes Otis and Schindler) elevators in Hong KongExpress Traction Elevator at Front Wing, Montane Mansion, Quarry Bay, Hong Kong. Step EB111 buttons.jpg|EB111 are commonly found in the generic elevators in Hong Kong. Step EB111 call buttons.jpg|EB111 call buttons set. Step EB111 call buttons lit.jpg|EB111 lited call buttons set. EB210 EB210 are small rounded stainless steel square buttons with illuminating halo and floor numbers/symbols. These buttons resembles from Schaefer MT 42 series buttons. Generic Schindler buttons.png|Schindler hall fixtures with EB210 call buttons. Hyundai generic buttons.jpg STEP_buttons_Schindler.JPG|EB210 buttons on a modernized Schindler elevator (buttons were installed in 2005). EB310 (white) These are square stainless steel buttons with illuminating halo and floor number/symbol, and resembles ThyssenKrupp's STEP Module buttons. EB310 buttons are commonly found in Pillar elevators. Pillar white buttons.JPG|EB310 white buttons. New Pillar panel.jpg New Pillar hall station.jpg EB310 (black) These buttons are similar to the white version, has a stainless steel square button surface but the frame is black. These buttons are also commonly found in Pillar elevators. Pillar floor buttons_Bali, ID.png|EB310 black buttons. EB410A These are round stainless steel buttons with illuminating halo and floor number/symbol. The braille version is called EB418A. STEP round buttons new.jpg|EB410A buttons with red and orange lamp. EB411A and EB412A These are round curved or flat buttons with chrome border and illuminating halo and floor number/symbol. These buttons are commonly found in Line elevators. LINE Elevator fixtures.jpg|Flat buttons. IMG 0785.JPG|Curved buttons. EB510 These are curved square buttons with red halo and black frame that looks similar to the black version of EB310 buttons. IMG_1559.JPG|EB510 series call buttons on Pillar elevator.. EB950 These are oval shaped buttons with various colors of illuminating halo, and looks almost the same as the EB960 series (see below). The black version of these buttons is called EB951. STEP buttons on Kleemann.jpg|EB950 buttons with red illuminating halo. STEP EB950 buttons.jpg EB960 EB960 are round stainless steel pushbuttons with various colors of illuminating halo and tactile legends. These buttons are commonly found in fewer Hyundai, Schindler and other generic elevators in Hong Kong, Indonesia and IsraelYeartal hydraulic elevator at an apartment building at Bilu street in Holon. There is a black version of this button called EB961. IMG_1715.JPG|EB960 buttons with red halo. Generic lift buttons.JPG|Closer looking for the last picture. DSCN8038-890788FD zps7ef6404b.jpg|EB960 buttons with orange halo and without braille (credit: Vincent561967). Step EB960 Call.jpg|EB960 call buttons. Step EB960 Call lit.jpg|EB960 call buttons with red halo. KA117B KA117B are rounded square plastic buttons with illuminating halo and tactile. Otis Generic red buttons.jpg|KA117B buttons on a modernized Otis elevator. OTIS hall fixture F88 KL.jpg|New Otis hall station panel with LCD floor indicator and KA117B call buttons (the buttons lights up in green for up and red for down). Bayfront MRT station-OTIS&THYSSENKRUPP(probably a generic brand) elevator|An OTIS/THYSSENKRUPP elevator with STEP buttons and Dewhurst indicators. Floor indicators LED floor indicators These are red LED dot-matrix floor indicators with scrolling arrows that looks similar to Fujitec's LED indicators. These indicators are mostly found in Pillar and some modernized Schindler elevators. Even later issued that in Hong Kong STEP's in 2013. Pillar LED floor indicator.JPG Pillar LED_indicator Supermall Karawaci.jpg Pillar generic indicator.JPG Pillar outer floor indicator Lv8.JPG Pillar inner floor indicator Lv8.JPG Generic STEP Schindler indicator SB2.jpg|STEP LED dot-matrix floor indicator on a Schindler elevator. STEP_floor_indicator_Schindler.JPG|Another STEP LED dot-matrix floor indicator on a Schindler elevator. HK STEP outer floor indicator.JPG|STEP LED dot-matrix floor indicator on their own elevator. LCD floor indicators Pillar elevator LCD indicator.jpg External links *STEP elevator button, COP & LOP